wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XXVI
Rodzina Połanieckich 69 A wiosna rzeczywiście szła i w dodatku czyniła się zarówno ciepła, jak wczesna. Połaniecki w końcu marca i na początku kwietnia począł znowu wyjeżdżać i spędzać czasem po kilka dni za domem. Obadwaj z Bigielem byli tak zajęci, że niekiedy do późnego wieczoru siedzieli w biurze. Pani Bigielowa przypuszczała, że muszą coś przedsiębrać na wielką skalę, dziwiło ją to jednak, że mąż, który zawsze mówił z nią o wszystkich interesach i niemal myślał przy niej głośno, a nawet często się jej radził, tym razem milczał jak zaklęty. Marynia zauważyła również, że Stach ma zaprzątniętą głowę w niezwykły sposób. Tkliwszy był dla niej niż kiedykolwiek, ale jej się zdawało, że nawet w tej jego tkliwości, jak również w każdej rozmowie i w każdej pieszczocie, jest jakaś trzecia, inna myśl, która go zajmuje tak całkowicie, że ani na chwilę nie może się od niej oderwać. I ten stan jakowegoś roztargnienia powiększał się z każdym dniem, a z nadejściem maja przeszedł w coś gorączkowego. Marynia poczęła się teraz wahać, czy nie zapytać męża, co mu jest. Bała się trochę być natrętną, ale chodziło jej również i o to, by nie pomyślał, że ją jego sprawy zbyt mało obchodzą. W tej niepewności postanowiła czekać na sposobną chwilę mając nadzieję, że on sam zacznie mówić o swoich zajęciach, choć z daleka. Jakoż wkrótce potem zdawało jej się pewnego dnia, że stosowna chwila nadeszła. Połaniecki wrócił tym razem wcześniej z biura i wrócił z twarzą tak jakoś dziwnie rozpromienioną, choć poważną, że spojrzawszy mu w oczy prawie mimowolnie spytała: — Coś ci się musiało zdarzyć pomyślnego, Stachu? On zaś siadł przy niej i zamiast odpowiedzieć wprost, począł mówić jakimś trochę dziwnym głosem: — Patrz, jaka pogoda i jak ciepło. Można by już okna otwierać. Wiesz, o czym ja ciągle myślałem w ostatnich czasach? — że i dla twego zdrowia, i dla Stasia trzeba nam wcześnie z miasta wyjechać. A Marynia rzekła: — Jeśli Buczynek nie najęty?... — Buczynek sprzedany — odpowiedział Połaniecki. A następnie wziąwszy jej obie ręce i patrząc jej w oczy z ogromną miłością począł mówić: — Słuchaj, moje drogie stworzenie, ja mam ci coś powiedzieć — i coś, co powinno cię ucieszyć, ale przyrzecz mi, że się nadto nie wzruszysz? — Dobrze. Co, Stachu?. — Widzisz, dziecinko, Maszko uciekł za granicę, bo miał więcej długów niż majątku. Wierzyciele rzucili się na wszystko, co po nim zostało, by choć cośkolwiek odzyskać. Poszło to na licytację Towarzystwa. Magierówka została rozparcelowana i przepadła, ale Krzemień, Skoki i Suchocin były do uratowania — więc — tylko się nie wzruszaj, kochanie — więc — ja to dla ciebie kupiłem. Marynia patrzyła na niego czas jakiś mrugając oczyma i jakby uszom nie wierząc. Ale nie! Sam był tak wzruszony, że nie mógł żartować. Oczy zaćmiły się jej łzami i nagle zarzuciła mu obie ręce na szyję. — Stachu!! I w tej chwili nie mogła się zdobyć na inne słowa, ale w tym jednym okrzyku było i podziękowanie, i wielka miłość, i kobiece uwielbienie dla dzielności tego człowieka, który wszystkiego potrafił dokazać. Połaniecki zaś zrozumiał to i w poczuciu tak ogromnego szczęścia, jakiego nigdy dotąd nie doznał, począł mówić trzymając ją ciągle przy piersiach: — Ja wiedziałem, że cię to ucieszy, a Bóg jeden wie, że i dla mnie nie ma większej uciechy jak twoja radość. Pamiętałem, żeś żałowała Krzemienia i że to była krzywda dla ciebie — a że można ją było naprawić, więcem naprawił... Ale to nic! Gdybym ci dziesięć takich Krzemieni kupił, jeszcze bym ci się nie wypłacił za to dobro, któreś mi wyrządziła, i jeszcze bym ciebie nie był wart. I mówił szczerze, lecz Marynia oderwała głowę od jego ramienia i podnosząc na niego oczy, zarazem mokre i jasne, rzekła: — To ja ciebie nie jestem warta, Stachu! i nawet nie spodziewałam się, że będę taka szczęśliwa! Poczęli się więc sprzeczać, kto więcej wart, ale były w tej sprzeczce częste milczące przerwy, albowiem Marynia, co chwila obejmując go, podsuwała mu swoje śliczne, nieco za szerokie usta, a on wpijał się w nie, a następnie całował na przemian jej oczy. Przez długi jeszcze czas chciało jej się to śmiać, to płakać z radości, gdyż rzeczywiście szczęście jej przeszło wszystko, czego się kiedykolwiek spodziewała. Oto matka napisała jej niegdyś słabnącą już ręką: „Nie dlatego powinno się wychodzić za mąż, by być szczęśliwą, ale dlatego, by spełnić obowiązki, jakie Bóg wówczas nakłada, a szczęście to tylko przydatek i podarek boży." Tymczasem tego przydatku było teraz więcej, niż się mogło w sercu pomieścić. Były próby, były chwile i smutku, i nawet zwątpienia, ale to wszystko przeszło — i wreszcie ten „Stach" nie tylko ją pokochał jak źrenicę własnego oka, ale spełnił więcej, niż kiedykolwiek przyrzekał. I w tej chwili oto chodząc wielkimi krokami po pokoju wzruszony jeszcze, ale rad z siebie i z wyrazem pewnej chełpliwości na swojej czarniawej twarzy, mówił: — Cóż, Maryś! Teraz się dopiero zacznie robota! — co? Bo ja o gospodarstwie nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia i to będzie twoja rzecz. Ale myślę, że administrator będzie ze mnie niezgorszy! Będziem oboje pracowali, bo to duża rzecz ten Krzemień. Ona zaś odrzekła składając ręce: — Mój Stachu złoty! ja wiem, żeś ty to dla mnie zrobił. Ale czy aby to tobie nie zaszkodzi w interesach? — W interesach? Myślisz może, że ja się dałem obedrzeć. Ale gdzie tam! Tanio kupiłem! bardzo tanio! Bigiel, który się wszystkiego boi, przyznaje jednak, że to dobry interes. Zresztą zostaję dalej w spółce... Ty się tylko, Maryś, nie bój biedy na Krzemieniu ani dawnych kłopotów. Będzie za co gospodarować — i powiem ci szczerze, że gdyby się dziś cały Krzemień w ziemię zapadł, jeszcze byśmy mieli z czego żyć, razem ze Stasiem. — Ja — rzekła Marynia patrząc na niego tak, jak mniej więcej patrzałaby na Napoleona lub innego podobnej miary zdobywcę — jestem pewna, że ty potrafisz wszystko, co zechcesz, ale wiem, że to tylko dla mnie kupiłeś Krzemień. — A spodziewam się! — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — Dlatego, że tam leży twoja matka, dlatego, że cię kocham, i dlatego, że ty kochałaś Krzemień. Ale swoją drogą, tyś mnie nawróciła do ziemi. Przypomniałem sobie, coś mówiła w Wenecji, gdy Maszko chciał sprzedawać Krzemień Bukackiemu. Nie masz pojęcia, jak ja jestem pod twoim wpływem. Czasem coś powiesz, a ja na razie nic! — ale to we mnie zostaje i później się niespodzianie odzywa. Tak było i w tej sprawie. Teraz samemu mi się dziwnym wydaje, żeby mieszkać na tej planecie, niby coś mieć, a nie mieć trzech łokci kwadratowych tej ziemi, o których można by powiedzieć: „moje"! To już była rzecz postanowiona, to kupno. Możeś zauważyła, że od kilku miesięcy kręciłem się jak mucha w ukropie. Nie chciałem ci tylko nic mówić, póki nie będzie wszystko skończone: wolałem, żebyś miała niespodziankę. I masz! To za to, żeś mi zdrowa i taka kochana! Tu chwyciwszy jej ręce począł je znowu przyciskać do ust i do czoła; ona chciała również ucałować jego ręce, ale nie pozwolił na to, i wreszcie poczęli biegać za sobą, jak dzieci, po pokoju mówiąc przy tym do siebie słowa dobre i jasne jak promienie. Maryni tak się chciało jechać zaraz do Krzemienia i tak nie mogła myśleć o czym innym, że on w końcu zagroził jej, że stanie się zazdrosny o Krzemień i że go sprzeda. — Oj, nie, sprzedasz! — odrzekła kręcąc głową. — Bo co? Ona zaś wspiąwszy mu się do ucha szepnęła: — Bo kochasz... A on począł kiwać głową na znak, że tak. Umówili się jednak, ku wielkiej radości Maryni, że w końcu tygodnia pojadą całym domem do Krzemienia, co było zresztą zupełnie możebne, gdyż Połaniecki urządził dom tak, aby był całkiem gotowy na przyjęcie „dziedziczki". Zapewnił też ją, że prawie nic nie zmienił — i że starał się tylko, by pokoje nie trąciły zbyt pustką. Nagle począł się śmiać. — Ale! — rzekł — ciekawym, co też papa na to powie? Przypuszczalne zdziwienie „papy" było nowym powodem radości dla Maryni. Nie trzeba było zresztą długo na pana Pławickiego czekać, gdyż po upływie pół godziny przyszedł na obiad. Ledwo się pokazał, Marynia rzuciwszy mu się na ramiona wypowiedziała jednym tchem szczęśliwą nowinę, a on istotnie zdumiał się nadzwyczajnie i nawet wzruszył. Może odczuł szczęście córki, może ozwało się w nim znienacka przywiązanie do tego kąta, w którym tyle lat przeżył, dość, że oczy mu zwilgotniały; naprzód wspomniał o swoim pocie, którym ta ziemia była przesiąknięta, po czym począł mówić coś o „starcu" i o „przytułku na folwarku", a wreszcie ścisnąwszy za głowę Połanieckiego rzekł: — Daj ci Boże, przy większym szczęściu, tylko tak dawać sobie rady, jak ja dawałem — i bądź pewien, że ani pomocy, ani wskazówek nigdy ci nie odmówię. Wieczorem zaś u Bigielów Marynia, upojona jeszcze szczęściem, mówiła do pani Bigielowej: — No i powiedz! Jak takiego człowieka nie kochać? Powiedz sama!